Mechanical Animal
by SilverIngrid
Summary: [Helter Skelter] Lisa is hand-picked to join Charles Manson's murderous Family, but will she become a cold-blooded killer?


Summary: Lisa's older sister ushers her into the 1960s world of drugs, sex, hippies, and... mass murderers? Charles Manson invites "Lulu" to join his Family and all that comes with it. But will Lisa fall for his persuasive, hypnotic speeches and kill innocent victims to help ignite Manson's crazy racial war?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charles Manson, the Manson Family, or the Tate or LaBianca murders and trial. I don't own the song "Mechanical Animal" by Marilyn Manson or the lyrics by the fabulous Beatles ("Piggies" and "Blackbird"). Don't own Manson girls with the exception of Eleanor and Lisa.  
  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
  
All your life  
  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.  
  
My sister Eleanor snatched the white tablet out of the frosted pink cup and set it on her tinted pink tongue. She handed me the glass and urged me to take one of the little 100-milligram capsules, but I was hesitant. Despite the excitement and hallucinations LSD would bring, I knew I could end up on a way-creepy bad trip like the last time. I remember that I was so out of my mind until the next morning that I kept squirming around and telling everyone I was puking up caterpillars. Man, how embarrassing.  
  
The doorbell rang during my nostalgic moment and Eleanor got up off the forest green shag carpet to see who it was. A couple of raggedy girls came in, devoid of any makeup, wearing second-hand clothes with long, loose hairstyles. They sat in a circle beside me without acknowledgement. I remember we had The Beatles "White Album" going in the background, and a few of the girls mouthed the words.  
  
Have you seen the little piggies  
  
Crawling in the dirt  
  
And for all the little piggies  
  
Life is getting worse  
  
Always having dirt to play around in.  
  
"Hey, Ella, man. Charlie's on his way," one of the girls assured my sister.  
  
"Far out." Eleanor passed the cup around the circle, and this time I took one.  
  
"Hey Suzie Q," a redhead said, "take another." I glanced at her grimy face for a moment, battling the forces inside myself. I knew they all expected to drown another capsule so we could all marvel at the faces in the walls and the frog hopping from breast to breast, and I just couldn't refuse. I grabbed another pill and washed it down with the communal glass of water.  
  
"Niiice," a girl with ratty blond hair responded with a nod.  
  
After a bit, my hands started sweating profusely and I swear to God I could see little waterfalls expelling from each tiny pore of my palms. "Whoa," I whispered. The ratty blond removed her top and my sister moved to touch her breasts. They giggled like little children discovering something they were forbidden to play with. The doorbell rang, peculiarly sounding like the laughter of Ed Sullivan, but no one moved. I tried to get up, but my legs looked exactly like yellow Jell-O beneath me and I stumbled. I finally got to my wobbly feet and made my way unstably to the door.  
  
When I opened it, this little grubby man with long black hair and a fuzzy beard was staring straight through me. Shock waves ignited in my lips and spread through me, pulsing in my genitals. "Hey, baby," the man said. "The name's Charlie." As I reached to shake his hand, I was suddenly afraid it would sprout a mouth and bite me. Nonetheless, he violently snatched my hand in his and pulled himself closer to me. His hypnotic eyes unwavering on mine, he knelt down and pushed his large hands beneath my blouse. I was too stunned to react, and he slowly moved his rough palms up my stomach and then massaged my breasts.  
  
"I'm only fourt-"  
  
"No matter, baby," Charlie said in a smooth, confident voice. He unzipped my pants, the door to the apartment hallway still open.  
  
"Let's at least-" I stopped when his tongue met the silky wetness beneath my panties. His eyes glittered and eyelids fluttered. Ella came out of the living room and smirked when she stumbled across her fourteen-year-old little sister being licked by a 30-year-old man.  
  
"Niiice," she whispered, nodding to Charlie. He gave me one last lingering lick before he motioned for Ella to join. Flight took little time. I felt the velvety flesh of my sister's stomach and the love gushing from her ears.  
  
"Oh, baby," I moaned. "Oh, baby!"  
  
Charlie pulled away from us and commanded me to kiss Ella harder. I did.  
  
"Let's split," he said. I was shocked; half-naked, wet with my sister's saliva, close to orgasm, and he wanted to leave?  
  
"Sure," Ella said, licking my juices from her lips. Incestuous little bitch, my conscience rattled, but I shut it up.  
  
"You wanna meet the Family?" Charlie asked me, and I knew I just couldn't refuse those powerful chocolate eyes. "Hey, doll, what's your name?" His voice slithered over his teeth and he reminded me of a wet snake.  
  
"Lisa."  
  
"Lulu, come along for the ride," Charlie said, motioning for me to follow him into the hallway. I tried hurriedly to replace my shirt, and barely made it when Charlie's hand violently grabbed me and pulled me into the hallway.  
  
"Lulu," my sister said, "you'll love the ranch."  
  
Frogs sprouted from her lips and I followed the sexy man with the forked tongue. This was the satanic son of God we'd all been waiting for. 


End file.
